


Before We Get Going, Here's Some Books I'd Like You to Read

by Chash



Series: Charity Drive 2017 [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Two months into her new job at the library, Clarke knows the following things about Bellamy Blake: they reserve a lot of books, they have good taste in said books, and they're really good at avoiding her.So she starts leaving notes in the books they're taking out. Just to let them know what else they might like.After all, she's a librarian; she's supposed to be helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I nearly tore my hair out at work today so I needed to write some more fic to de-stress. 
> 
> Fill for [bookwyrms](http://bookwyrms.tumblr.com/)!

Two months into her new job at the library, Clarke knows the following things about Bellamy Blake: they reserve a lot of books, they have good taste in said books, and they're really good at avoiding her.

Okay, so the last one is a bit unfair. That makes it sound like Bellamy Blake is with malice of purpose staying away from Clarke, which isn't true at all. But it's _weird_. Every morning when she comes in and prints out the requests that came in overnight, there's _always_ at least one from Bellamy Blake, no matter what, and usually more than that. But she never manages to see anyone with any of the books that Bellamy has reserved when she's in the library proper. It's not like she spends a ton of time at the front desk--her job is reservations and inter-library loans, so she only staffs the desk when someone else needs a bathroom break--but she's out and about in the stacks a lot, and she's always kind of on the lookout for someone with one of the titles she knows Bellamy has, and she's never actually seen anyone.

She could, of course, ask one of the other staff members, but for one thing, it feels like cheating, and for another, she doesn't really want to _tell_ anyone about her curiosity. The head librarian, Indra, doesn't really give off a _let's chat about patrons_ vibe, and she doesn't talk to any of the other customer-facing staff enough to have a good idea of which ones might want to gossip.

Which is probably why she ends up leaving the first note.

Okay, maybe it's not the most _professional_ thing to do, but Bellamy ordered _The Invention of Love_ through ILL, and Clarke really _likes_ that play. She doesn't even think about it, really, just grabs a piece of paper and writes, _I know you're probably getting this for the classics connection, but I bet you'd also really like Stoppard's Arcadia. It's my favorite of his._

She sticks the note into the book and puts it on her cart to bring up with the rest of her fills for the day, and it's only after she's dropped them off at the desk that she realizes it was really, really the wrong note. If she were Bellamy Blake, she'd probably assume that whoever did the ILL stuff knew her; after all, they get at least three books a week in, and if they know the same person deals with in-house reservations and ILL, then they _definitely_ know that person sees their name and account information a lot. Clarke practically has their library number memorized, without even trying.

But somehow it feels weird to take a step beyond that and _acknowledge_ that she's paying attention. That she knows Bellamy's general interests--classics, history, colonialism, and fiction by female and non-white authors--and has been taking out books after Bellamy returns them and enjoying them. It's the sort of thing that people _do_ , but it's not polite to mention it.

At the same time, she doesn't know what she's expecting to go wrong with the whole thing. It's not as if she really thinks Bellamy is going to go to Indra and complain that one of the staff members is stalking them or whatever. Probably it will be briefly awkward and she'll cringe when she sees their requests for a week or two, and then she'll move on with her life.

Instead, two days later, Bellamy has put in a request for _Arcadia_ , and in the _Additional notes_ section, they've added: _Thanks for the rec, library fairy_.

It's not really a relationship upgrade, because they didn't have a relationship before, and they still don't now, not really. But Bellamy starts adding notes like _Hey, if you've got anything else like this, let me know_ and _This one really sucked, fyi_ to their requests, and Clarke responds as needed. They talk about their favorite Murakami novels for about a week, and then about YA for a while. Clarke sort of wonders if she should put her number on one or something, or just text, because she definitely has access to Bellamy's number in their library account, but she kind of likes this way.

And she could still find them. They're in the same place _every day_. She assumes Bellamy works, and is therefore probably coming in from five to seven, depending on where they work, but she's out at six, so she wouldn't see them, if it got too late. Or maybe they come in in the morning, when Clarke is still busy with her new emails and requests, and leave before she's out and about. 

Or maybe it's a really nerdy middle-school kid who comes in after school and isn't even on her radar. She has no idea. Maybe she'd be a creep, reaching out. Maybe she already is.

But she just-- she kind of _likes_ Bellamy. As weird and irrational as that might be. She doesn't even know a single demographic fact about them. She could have a vague thing for a twelve-year-old girl or a seventy-year-old guy. They're both totally plausible.

Although, honestly, the more she thinks about it, the more she thinks it probably _is_ an older person. Someone retired, with a lot of time on their hands. Bellamy tears through books at a rate that's somewhat awe-inspiring, so it would make sense, if they didn't have a job or anything else to do. Just all books, all the time.

 _Are you actually reading all of these? Be honest_ , she writes, five weeks after she left her first note.

 _Security guard_ , say the additional notes the next day. _I have a lot of down time at work._

It's hard coming up with actual questions to fish for information from Bellamy, so Clarke just makes a mental note that they're not _against_ sharing facts about themselves and goes with it. She mentions she's dreading dinner with her mother when Bellamy requests _Postcards From the Edge_ , and they say their only family left is their little sister, but it's always been just the two of them in every way that mattered. When Bellamy says they'd like more LGBT fiction that goes beyond the L and G, Clarke says she can relate because she's bisexual, and Bellamy says they're pan and always looking for media that knows that's even a thing. 

So from what Clarke can tell, Bellamy Blake is 110% her type. She just has no idea what to do about it. After all, she was the one who started the note thing in the first place. That means she's been creepy enough, and if Bellamy wants to upgrade to something more, they should be the one to do it.

But she does start doing more, well, social things. At the library. She sticks around for author readings instead of going home at six. She volunteers for community events on her days off. She hangs out in the main library when she can, being visible, but Bellamy Blake doesn't make themselves obvious, if they're around.

In fact, when she finds him, she's really not looking at all.

She still hasn't mentioned the whole thing to anyone she knows, because what would she say? _I'm lowkey flirting with someone I've never met through notes in their books?_ It's not something she ever wants to say out loud. It's not like it's ever going to come up in a casual conversation. It's easy to avoid mentioning.

Right up until she meets Lincoln's new girlfriend at the gallery.

Clarke doesn't see Lincoln as much as she wants to these days, largely because of the gallery, which eats up most of his time, and the new girlfriend, who eats the rest. In the most positive way possible. Clarke's as thrilled as Lincoln is about both of those things. But even if she had been telling anyone about Bellamy, she wouldn't have been telling Lincoln, because he's so busy.

Which was why she was looking forward to the big premiere of his first show, as an excuse to see her friend _and_ meet his new girlfriend _and_ get drunk and be pretentious about art. Clarke loves gallery openings. They're the best.

She finds Lincoln right away, and recognizes the girl next to him as his girlfriend primarily from Lincoln's Snapchat stories. In person, she's even prettier, and definitely already a little drunk. Clarke's kind of girl.

Lincoln beams and gives her a hug. "Hello, stranger."

"You're the one who's busy all the time," Clarke shoots back. "It's not my fault." She squeezes him. "Congratulations. It looks amazing."

"All my hard work paid off." He pulls away, but leaves one arm around her so he can turn her to Octavia. "Octavia, my best friend, Clarke. Clarke, my girlfriend, Octavia."

"Nice to finally meet you," Clarke says. "I know you guys have only been dating for a month, but Lincoln's been pining for a lot longer, so it feels like I've been waiting for a while."

Octavia grins. "I knew it."

"I didn't realize I was being so subtle about it. You only ever came to the security desk, I had no idea you were interested in seeing me. I didn't want to impose."

"Trust me, the security desk isn't _that_ interesting. Sorry, Bell." She smiles at Clarke and adds, "My brother, Bellamy. He's one of the security guys."

Clarke's mouth goes dry, and she manages a somewhat strange, "Oh."

Octavia doesn't notice, just looks around with a slight frown. "Actually, I thought he was coming. Where is he?"

Of course, Lincoln _did_ notice, but he's nice enough not to say anything about it. "He's at the desk until seven, but if he said he was coming I assume he'll be by after he finishes there."

She huffs. "I bet he won't. What time is it? I'm going to go tell him he has to come. He's not allowed to just go home and read like a loser. Nice to meet you, Clarke!" she adds, with a wave over her shoulder.

Clarke takes a sip of her drink, not meeting Lincoln's eye. The pessimistic part of her brain wants her to think it could be another Bellamy, but it's not getting any traction. How many Bellamys can there _be_ around here? Especially Bellamys who like to read and have sisters and work as security guards. Everything she knows about him lines up with, well, Bellamy.

The chances of it being another Bellamy are astronomically low. There's just no way.

"I didn't get Octavia's last name," she finally says, because--fuck, she can't help it.

"Blake," says Lincoln. "I didn't know you wanted it."

"Sorry I'm curious about your girlfriend."

"That I was expecting. But you seemed much more curious about her brother."

She hesitates, but--she's going to meet Bellamy, and she's definitely going to tell _him_ , so she might as well tell Lincoln too. "I think he comes to the library," she settles on. It's true, of course, it just feels like a lie. A lie of omission, probably. "I haven't met him, but he uses ILL a lot."

"Yes, that sounds like him. And?"

"He has good taste in books."

"Ah." He nods, takes a sip of wine. "I was wondering how the two of you would get along. I think he'll like you, if he gives you a chance. The Blakes don't trust the rich and privileged," he adds, before she can ask. "Which I know you aren't anymore. But--"

"Oh," she says. "Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. Based on his book choices," she adds, quickly. 

"I'll point him out when I see him," Lincoln says, after a pause. "I think you'll be fine."

She doesn't _feel_ like she'll be fine. Half of her wants to go over to the security desk now, just to get a look, but that would be weird. She can just wait. He's Lincoln's girlfriend's brother. It's not like she's not going to meet him. Lincoln adores this girl, so they're practically going to be family.

Octavia comes back, and Clarke's chatting with her and Lincoln and Lincoln's friend Nyko when Lincoln says, "There, your brother did come," and Clarke follows his gaze to--

Wow.

If she's looking at the right person, her life is either about to get a whole lot better or a whole lot worse. If he likes her as much as she likes him, that's _awesome_. Otherwise, well, at least there's free booze.

Octavia waves, and the guy's face lights up with a smile. He has messy black curls and wire-framed glasses and _freckles_ , and Clarke makes herself stop looking mostly because it's weird. But--even if he _wasn't_ Bellamy, she'd be staring. He's really, really attractive. Clarke would absolutely be hitting on him.

Lincoln is smirking at her. "Bellamy is a regular at Clarke's library," he tells Octavia.

"I do the reserves, I see his name a lot," she supplies. "Sometimes we give each other recommendations. But I haven't actually met him." It feels like a good idea to get it out now; it would probably be weirder if they found out when she said--whatever she's going to say to Bellamy.

Fuck, he doesn't even know her name.

But Octavia looks positively _gleeful_. "Oh my god, you're the library fairy. Bell's going to freak."

"That's what he calls me?" she asks, pleased. It hadn't occurred to her the nickname would stick. But of course he'd have to think of her as _something_.

"He saves all your notes. It's adorable. Hi, Bell! This is Clarke."

"Okay," says a slightly rough voice to her left, and Clarke turns to see him again. He has _so many_ freckles. And a small scar on his upper lip.

She might be very lucky.

"Hi, Clarke," he adds. "New friend, O?"

"Something like that."

Clarke gives it a second, just in case Octavia is going to explain for her, but no such luck. "I'm--I was just telling your sister I recognize your name from the library. You get more books from interlibrary loan than the rest of my patrons put together."

His eyebrows shoot up. "Is that something you track?"

"I do all the reserves and all the ILL," she says. "It's pretty noticeable."

"Huh," he says. His mouth is twitching up into a smile as he looks at her. "So if someone was leaving notes in books, you'd know who it was."

"Wow, what kind of weirdo leaves notes in books?" she asks, and he lets out a sharp, surprised laugh.

"I've been wondering that myself, yeah." His face dissolves into a goofy grin, and Clarke feels herself melt. "Hi."

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Formally."

"Nice to meet you too. How did you--why did--" He clears his throat. "How did you meet my sister before you met me? Should I be worried?" He pauses, glancing around, and Clarke does too, realizes they're alone. "I guess _she_ doesn't think you're a stalker, or she wouldn't have left."

"Lincoln's my best friend. This was my first time meeting Octavia, but I've heard a lot about her." She shrugs. "She mentioned her brother Bellamy. There can't be that many of you."

"Yeah, I don't think so." He lets out a soft huff of laughter. "I figured whoever did ILLmust hate me, honestly. Especially when I found out you did reservations too."

"Are you kidding? You keep me so busy I might be able to talk Indra into letting me hire an assistant."

"In that case, you're welcome." He looks at her for a second, like he wants to say more, but he ends up just laughing again, shaking his head. "This wasn't how I saw this going."

"Yeah? How did you see it?"

"No idea. I'd just kind of try to feel out the people at the desk, honestly. But they all had access to my name, so--"

"Do you usually get off shift at seven?" she asks, curious.

"Yeah. I go to your branch because you're open until eight most nights, so I can get in right before you close. That's why I reserve everything."

"And that's why I never saw you. I'm off at six."

"Yeah, that would do it." He worries his lip, still smiling. "You were looking too?"

"How hard could it be to spot someone drowning under a pile of books?" she teases, and he laughs. 

"I have a backpack, thanks. I'm totally inconspicuous."

"I'm pretty sure I would have noticed you," she says without thinking, and feels herself flush.

But he doesn't call her out on it. He just says, "Well, I was pretty sure you were a woman because of your handwriting. O told me I was being sexist, and I told her I was being scientific. You'e got tells."

"Also, library science skews pretty heavily female and everyone who works in our branch is a woman, so it was a safe bet anyway."

"I wasn't actually sure about that," he says. "I knew most of the desk staff were, but there could be guys behind the scenes." He pauses, deliberate. "Not that it made much difference. In my, uh, having a weird thing for you."

Clarke's chest twinges, and she feels a grin growing on her own face. "Do you know how unhelpful Bellamy Blake is? As a name? I couldn't figure out _anything_. Except that you had great taste in books. Which was enough, but still. I felt kind of like a creep."

"That's all I really want people to know about me, anyway," he says, with a smile. "But I had trouble getting everything I wanted to say into that comment box. It was hard to drop hints and talk about books, and I'd rather talk about books."

"It's almost like it wasn't meant for extended flirtation," Clarke says, innocent.

His smile upgrades to a grin. "Almost like that, yeah."

"I nearly got your phone number off of your library account so I could text you, but I thought it would be even creepier than leaving a note in your book saying I'd been carefully monitoring your reading habits."

"Like I said, I figured you were probably sick of me. The note was a relief."

"Nope," she says, deliberate. "Definitely not sick of you yet."

"Cool. I'll give you my number, we'll see how long it takes."

Clarke's not holding her breath; after all, he has _excellent_ taste in literature.


End file.
